Awakening
by AngelzbabeUK
Summary: When Liz starts having flashes of people and places she doesn't know, it leads the gang on a trip that will change their lives forever. Crossover with BTVS and Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Flash. A man with a long black leather duster and a brooding look on his face. His name was Angel, though how she knew this she could not tell you. Flash. A woman, with sleek brown hair. Cordelia Chase, though this name was also a mystery to her. Flash. Skyscrapers. LA skyscrapers. This too was a puzzle, as she was certain she had never been to LA . Flash._

Liz Parker awoke with a start, her mind racing. Who were these people invading her dreams? Why did she instinctively know their names, and why was she sensing that they were close? Too many questions without answers plagued her thoughts for the second night in a row. She was worried now, and desperately needed to talk to her boyfriend, Max Evans. She knew she was being irrational, that these people must be figments of her imagination, yet somehow they felt real. She glanced at her bedside clock. 7:30 am. She was running late, so she decided to wait until she got to school to talk to him. For now, she needed to get dressed. Liz climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Maria Deluca walked into Roswell High with a smile on her face. Things were looking up, though after the last few months this wasn't hard. When her boyfriend, Michael Guerin, had killed Pierce, he'd re-built that tough stone wall she had spent so long breaking through. Then they had discovered that Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess had a destiny. The once strong group had been split down the middle. Those with a destiny and those without. However, eventually the aliens had decided that their destiny was in their own hands, and Max and Isabel had began re-building their relationships with Maria's two best friends, Liz Parker and Alex Whitman. Michael had simply remained behind his stubborn stone wall, but with Maria's gentle perseverance it had finally crumbled to dust a few days ago. Hence the smile. The group now also included a new member, Kyle Valenti, who had been caught in the crossfire of the fight with Pierce, and healed by Max. Maria walked down the corridor and stopped beside her locker, where she had promised to meet the rest of the 'I know and alien club' that morning. She looked up as Isabel Evans and Alex Whitman strolled towards her, oblivious to the stares they were receiving. Something told her that today was gonna become very weird very quickly.

Max Evans parked his Jeep and rushed into School. Something was telling him that Liz desperately wanted to talk to him, that she was worried. His eyes searched the halls, looking for a familiar face. Suddenly, she was there. Her long brown hair shone around her glowing cheeks and deep, intoxicating eyes. Liz. The love of his life. He walked towards her.

"Hey" She quietly declared.

"Hey yourself"

"There's something I wanna talk to you about. I know this is gonna sound strange, but I had a dream last night. A weird dream, and there is something telling me that it's more than that, though why I do not know." Max listened as Liz began to tell him about her mysterious dream, realising too that this was important.

Walking hand in hand down the hall, Max and Liz approached the rest of their close nit group. Michael stood leaning against Maria's locker, listening intently to the conversation between Maria, Isabel and Alex. The only people missing were Kyle and Tess.

"Hi guys" Max called as they drew closer. "Anything interesting happening?"

"Yeah, Michael and Maria have broken their record. They haven't fought for three whole days!" Alex quipped.

"Funny, Whitman. Real funny." Michael replied dryly.

"And your wrong anyway Alex. It's four." Maria retorted.

"What's four?" Tess inquired as she and Kyle walked up.

"Never mind" Max answered. "We have something more important to discuss."

"Really? What could that be?" Isabel asked.

"Mysterious dreams that Liz has been having. Flashes of places that she has never been. Memories of people she has never met. Something is up, and I don't like it." Max became serious.

"Their like visions of someone's life" Liz continued explaining. " And they feel too real to be simply dreams. They feel supernatural, like the flashes I get from Max."

"So what do you wanna do bout it, chica?" Maria gently prompted.

"I don't know. Something tells me to go to LA, since I keep having images of places there. But I want to know what you lot think."

"I think we should follow your instincts" Kyle decided.

"I agree. If there is something in LA relating to the whole 'Czechoslovakian' situation, then we need to go to LA" Michael sounded sure. "Hey, even if there isn't something there, a trip sounds nice."

"So…..when do you wanna go?" Tess queried.

To be continued...


	2. Disturbed

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the three shows involved in this story I might have more than 2 pence to rub together.

A/N: So this is actually a story I wrote a long long time ago and I'm only now getting to post on ffnet. Looking back on it it's not that well written compared to the more recent stuff, and at some point I'm going to go back and re-draft it. For now, just hang in there with it. It's kind of required reading for it's sequel, which is a lot better written.

Disturbed

Angel stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his office. Around him, the lawyers and staff of Wolfram and Hart carried out their daily routine. Although their was no real routine at Wolfram and Hart. Every day there was something different happening, some major or minor disaster to avert. Today would be no different, he simply wondered what the disaster was going to be today. He strolled into his office and sat behind his desk. Pressing the reception button on his phone, he ordered his usual cup of blood and began his working day. No sooner was he settled than Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, the head of the Mystics Department and an original member of Angel Investigations, walked into Angel's room.

"Morning Angel" Wesley cheerfully declared. Wesley had been in an almost constant state of cheer all week, ever since he and Winifred 'Fred' Burkle, head of the Science Department and another original member of the team, had began dating. Although Angel was glad to see his friends happy, Wesley's constant cheer was beginning to become irritating.

"Morning Wesley." Angel replied. "What's up." Before Wesley had a chance to inform him of what was happening Harmony, Angel's secretary, walked in carrying his mug of pig's blood, closely followed by Fred and Charles Gunn. Gunn, another member of Angel Investigations, was now a top class lawyer. Harmony passed the mug of blood to Angel and left the room.

"Hey Fred, Gunn" he uttered, before taking a sip of his blood. His door swung open as Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, otherwise known as Lorne, strolled in making his usual grand entrance.

"Morning babycakes," Lorne snappily commented.

"So, now that we are all here…" Angel started, then realised that this was not strictly true. There was one member of the team absent. The self – invited member who Angel would rather forget. Spike. Angel's grandson through the vampire line, William the Bloody. The most recent member of the team, Spike had arrived in LA as a ghost-like spirit. How exactly he had ended up trapped in a mystical amulet was a long story but, after Spike received a mystical package in the mail, he had re-corporialised into his usual cocky and annoying self. Now he was a part of the gang, though he had a bad tendency of rebelling.

"Well, now that _most_ of us are here," Angel corrected himself, "Is their anything going on I need to know about?"

"Nothing on the Science front" Fred told him, as she leaned against the armchair Wesley was sitting in.

"There is one small thing I think you should know" Wesley began. "Nothing serious, just a mystical disturbance in Roswell, New Mexico."

"Roswell? Why are we keeping track of Roswell? Doesn't that area have more to do with aliens than demons?" Fred innocently inquired.

"That's exactly why we are keeping track of it. Wolfram and Hart extends beyond this dimension, so why not also to other planets in this dimension." Gunn informed her. " There is an entire section of demonic law dedicated to contact with extra-terrestrial beings. Protocol of different races, and such like."

"So, what has happened exactly to attract our attention?" Angel queried.

"Nothing much. Just a small mystical disturbance, a magical ripple in reality. They occur occasionally around areas related to the supernatural, such as the hellmouth. This is not the first to occur in Roswell, but it is the first in a long while. Something may be happening, but then again it maybe nothing. I'll keep an eye on it." Wesley announced.

"Good. Anything else?" Angel inquired. As soon as the words left his mouth, his door swung open as a familiar head of bleached-blond hair and black leather jacket swept into the room.

"So, what's happening around here?" Spike brazenly enquired.

"You would know if you had been here on time" Angel sharply scolded. Spike simply ignored this comment and glanced around the group.

"Nothing much. Just some mystical ripple in Roswell, that sounds more important than it actually is" Lorne informed him.

"Roswell!" Spike mocked. "Land of the little green man. What's wrong Angel, running short on staff, since you killed them all? Having to look further afield?" Spike joked. Ignoring Spike, Wesley stood up and addressed Angel.

"I'll let you know if anything changes" he commented briefly, before leaving the office.

"I'd better get back to the lab". Fred uttered, following Wesley out the door.

"See you soon angel cakes" Lorne pronounced, as he strolled out grandly behind her.

Soon, Angel was again alone in his office, Spike having taken a break for a smoke and Gunn leaving to answer an important phone call. He sipped is now cold mug of blood and reflected on the information Wesley has given him. Something told him this was going to turn out to be important.

_To be continued…_

You know you want to hit that review button. It's calling to you...


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: These shows do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: A big thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters: **Magali **and **kaceekittykat**

Arrival

If a stranger was to look at the group of eight teenagers standing on the street corner on the outskirts of LA, they wouldn't give them a second glance, thinking them just another group of teens hanging around the streets with nothing to do. They would be wrong. Alex, Liz, Maria, Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Tess were more than that. Not only were only half of them fully human, the other half being alien/human hybrids, but they did have something to do. They were on a mission. To find out what exactly was giving Liz visions.

But first, they needed to find somewhere to stay. They had managed to get to LA fairly easily, concocting a story about a science trip for their parents, with the help of Sheriff Valenti. They had travelled to LA in Max's Jeep and Maria's Jetta. It had only taken a day and a half to get there, but they were all tired out and needed to rest. As they had no idea how long they were going to be in LA for, they had decided that getting rooms in a cheap motel was preferable to sleeping in their cars.

They were standing outside one such motel, discussing the sleeping arrangements. They had enough money to rent two rooms for four, and were calculating the fairest way to allocate them. Both Max and Liz wanted to stay together, as did Michael and Maria and Alex and Isabel. This left Kyle and Tess together, which neither was that bothered about, as they saw each other as almost brother and sister. The problem arose when trying to split the group into two groups of four. Max and Isabel wanted to stay together, as neither wanted to face sharing with Michael. They both knew from experience that Michael snored, and both wanted a good nights sleep. However, Liz wanted to stay with Maria, as they knew that Kyle's feet would stench out the room, making it impossible for them to breathe. The argument had been continuing for over fifteen minutes, when Tess finally came up with a solution.

"Why don't Kyle, Max, Liz and I share one room, and Isabel, Maria, Alex and Michael share the other. Then tomorrow night, Kyle and I will switch with Maria and Michael. This way, we take alternate turns with either Kyle or Michael."

"Well, everyone except Tess and I" Maria piped up. " Instead, we get a double dose of our partner's problem."

"My snoring is one of my unique charms" Michael joked.

"No, it's one of your annoying habits" Maria wittily replied. The conflict settled, the group made their way inside the hotel to book their rooms.

The next morning, after everyone had a fairly good nights sleep, despite Kyle and Michael, they all met in the reception area before breakfast. Liz was the only one who had been disturbed in her sleep, by more visions of places and faces. The details were more vivid, and Liz was almost certain now that she knew where to take them. A repetitive vision, of a large skyscraper with a sign outside. Wolfram and Hart, Attorneys at Law. Instinct told her that inside was the key to unlocking her dreams and understanding what was happening. She couldn't wait to tell the others about it, and did so as soon as they were all together.

"I'm sure that's where we need to go today. So after breakfast, I suggest we head into town and go visit some lawyers."

"Lawyers? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyle asked nervously. "What even makes you think they'll allow us in?"

"I don't know, I just get the feeling that there is more to Wolfram and Hart than meets the eye"

"Of course there is Liz." Alex began. " They are Lawyers. There is always more to them than meets the eye."

"Well, I'm with Liz on this one." Maria declared. "If the last year or so has taught me anything, it's to follow your instinct and trust your friends. So that's exactly what I am going to do." After this declaration, the group admitted that Maria was right, and planned to go into the city centre, and the Wolfram and Hart offices, after breakfast. For now, the first thing on the agenda was food. The group made it's way into the small dining area and sat down for breakfast.

There it was. The massive skyscraper loomed above them, and the sign she stood in front of verified that this was indeed what they were looking for. Liz was in shock. It looked exactly as her vision had shown it, down to the last brick in the wall, yet she knew for certain she had never been there before. So why was she having flashes of it in her dreams? How where the people in her dreams related to this building? She knew that inside, the answers to these questions awaited them. She simply wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

Would she like the answers to these daunting questions? Was it perhaps safer not to know? There was no turning back now, she told herself, not after she had come this far. The gentle squeeze Max gave the hand he was holding reminded her that she wasn't alone. All of her friends were here to support her, no matter what the outcome. She clasped her hand tightly to Max's as she made her way towards the front door of Wolfram and Hart. Something told her this was going to turn out to be important.

_To be continued…._


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: Season 3 of Roswell and Season 4 of Angel are both evidence of how I don't own these programmes. If I did, many of the strange events in these seasons would not have taken place.

The Meeting

Liz pushed open the door to Wolfram and Hart, and gingerly stepped into the reception area. Max followed her as she instinctively made her way towards the elevator. The rest of the group hung back slightly, unsure of exactly what to do. However, as soon as they saw Max and Liz enter the elevator, they rushed in behind them, unwilling to allow them out of their watchful protection. Together, the eight teenagers made their way up to the Wolfram and Hart head offices.

Harmony sat at her desk shuffling paper and watching people and demons alike mill around her. Suddenly, the phone on her desk began to ring. She picked it up warily, the memories of what had happened when Spike re-corporialised all too clear. The Intense shrieking down the phone, all part of Lyndsey's plan to convince Angel that the presence of Spike was tearing a hole in the balance of reality, upsetting the Shanshu prophesy. She was glad that he was now being punished by the Senior Partners, he deserved everything he got for temporarily ruining her hearing and driving her insane.

"Hello, Angel's Office" She squeaked.

"Harmony." She was relieved to hear the dulcet tones of Wesley. "I need to speak with Angel urgently."

"I'll put you straight through" She pressed the '1' button on her phone and linked Wesley through to Angel.

"Angel. The mystical sensors at the door have just picked up some sort of unknown life-forms entering the building." Wesley informed him immediately, getting straight to business. "They're not human, but they don't appear to be any sort of known demon either. They are headed up to your offices. Be on your guard, I'm on my way." Angel placed down the phone and drew a sword from the wall behind him. It may not be needed, but it was best to be prepared. As he walked out of his office, he bumped into Spike just as he was about to enter. Startled by the weaponry Angel was holding, Spike vamped out.

"Bloomin hell Angel. What are you carrying that about for?" He complained as he shook his head to return to his human façade.

"There is some sort of unknown beings in the building, they're on their way up here right at this moment" Angel explained, as the elevator doors opened and Michael and Isabel stepped out, followed by Max and Liz, Maria and Alex, then finally Kyle and Tess.

"So..where now?" Isabel asked Liz, whose eyes were darting around the large room. Suddenly, her eyes settled on Angel, who was still deep in conversation with Spike and had yet to notice them. Liz let out a shriek as she fainted to the floor, unable to comprehend what this meant. Her shriek attracted the attention of Angel, who immediately ran towards the group, the sword in his hand forgotten. Unfortunately, Michael noticed the weapon, and immediately reacted to the perceived danger. Without a second thought, he used his powers to blast the weapon from Angel's hand.

Angel stood there, shocked. What had just happened? How had that seemingly normal boy managed to disarm him so easily? Was this the un-known life form that Wesley had been talking about? His vampire senses went on alert. There was definitely something different about these teenagers. The smell that they emitted was different than anything he had smelt before. There was only one way to find out what they were. Ask.

"What are you?"

_Flash. That man again, except this time she could sense something was different about him. Flash. Suddenly, he grew pointed teeth and his forehead was ridged. Flash. Cordelia again. This time heavily pregnant. Somehow, Liz realised, with her. Flash. A boy, not much younger than she was. Connor? Flash. Angel again, with a baby in his arms. Flash._

Liz began to return to reality, her vision hazy and memory confused. How could what her flashes were telling her be true? Could she really be the daughter of a woman called Cordelia and a teenage boy Connor? Whose father was definitely not human? It was all too complicated and scary to comprehend, and she knew she had to talk to Angel. She slowly began to sit up, Max's arms supporting her.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, the worry showing in his voice.

"I will be. But I need to talk to him. Now." She whispered.

"Talk to who?"

"Angel." At the sound of his name, Angel turned to face the young girl lying on the floor.

"You know who I am?" He questioned.

"Only what the flashes have told me." She admitted weakly.

"Who are you?" He asked, curious as to the identity of the eight people now standing in front of him.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me." Liz replied.

_**To be continued….**_


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: Blah blah not mine yadda yadda

A/N: Thanks to reviewers: **jojotheorange** and **starjoyce19**.

Decisions

Inside Angel's office, Liz sat uncomfortably on the sofa with Max's arm around her in comfort. Around her, stood the rest of her friends, and on the other sofa sat Angel, with three men who had been introduced as Wesley, Spike and Gunn. A young girl called Fred was perched on the sofa arm. Liz finished telling them everything that had happened to her in the last few days. The visions of them and what she knew. Shocked, Angel tried to comprehend everything that she was telling him.

"So let me get this straight. You have been getting visions of me, of these offices, of Cordelia?"

"Yes. And with them comes information, that I have no way of knowing. That makes no sense. I mean, I've never even met you before, yet these visions are telling me everything about you. And why when I see Cordelia pregnant do I think that it's with me? How is that even possible? My parents are Jeff and Nancy Parker, not Cordelia Chase and some teenage boy called Connor. Why did I know to come to you, that you would be able to help me find out who I really am?"

"I don't know, but I promise you I'm going to find out."

"Thank you." Liz felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders when Angel agreed to help. As the words came out of her mouth, she looked towards the office door as it opened and a green faced man in a blue suit walked in. She would have screamed, but something told her that this man was an ally, that he might help. Unfortunately, Maria did not know this. She screamed and jumped to hide behind Michael.

"It's ok Maria." Liz soothed. " He won't hurt you, he's here to help." Lorne looked over at the group of teens in surprise. What were they doing in Angel's office, and why did the brown haired girl think he was going to be able to help?

"Angel. You called to say you wanted to see me? Do we have a new case?"

"Yes. Lorne meet Liz Parker."

"And why would a sweet young thing such as yourself be hanging around in this dump?" Lorne inquired.

"She's been having visions of Angel in her sleep. And they are giving her information about Angel that she has no way of knowing. They also seem to be more like memories, and they are telling her that she is infact the daughter of Cordelia. She has visions of Cordelia pregnant, I think it was when she was pregnant with Jasmine. But that doesn't explain why Liz would be having them and why she thinks that she is the child. She is completely lost as to her real identity, and that's where you might come in." Fred stopped rambling to take a breath, and them guiltily looked over at Wesley. "And I was rambling wasn't I? Sorry bout that."

"So you want to find out who you really are cupcakes?" Lorne asked Liz. " Then all you have to do is sing, and I'll see what I can do."

"Sing? How can singing tell you who she really is?" Alex inquired, finally finding his voice. He had been shocked when Lorne had walked through the door, and had decided that silence was probably the best way to avoid trouble. But now he was more worried for Liz's safety than keeping out of trouble. He also figured that if he did get into any trouble, they would find a way back out of it, just as they always did. He had faced so much with his friends recently that he was surprised that he was even fazed by Lorne's appearance.

Maria meanwhile, was slowly edging back out from behind Michael. This Lorne guy didn't seem too bad. And the mention of singing had intrigued her. What was going on? Why did Liz need to sing? She was confused, but decided to just go with the flow. If they got into trouble they would find their way back out, just as they always did.

"When someone sings, my powers allow me to read their minds. I can see their soul, their intentions, everything. Past, present, and immediate future." Lorne explained.

"So all I have to do is sing?"

"Got it in one sugar."

"There's no side affects to it? No hidden catch you're not telling us about?" Max asked. He was going to insure that this was safe first, there was no way he was letting Liz do anything dangerous.

"Only when Angel sings. Then you get the side affect of damaged hearing caused by bad singing" Spike joked.

"Ok then. I'll sing." Liz decided.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Reviews feed my soul. And my soul is always hungry


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: My last name is not Metz or Whedon. I am not the WB. I therefore cannot own either of these shows. Drat.

A/N: Thanks to reviewers **jojotheorange**, **Blame it On Love** and **starjoyce19. **It's nice to hear you like the story, and it's motivating me to continue writing the sequel.

Chapter Six

"Are you sure that that's a good idea? I mean, if he can see your past, won't that tell him about us too? Can we risk revealing who we are to this group of strangers?" Michael asked Liz quietly.

"Good point. If nothing else, we all know how important keeping your secret a secret can be," Kyle added.

"Don't worry. Something tells me that they already know you're not exactly normal, and I'm definitely sure that they're not normal either. We can trust them."

"And if we can't then we will deal with it later, just like we deal with everything life throws at us." Tess assured them.

"Ok. I may not know them, but I know you. After everything we've been through together, I trust your judgement."

Turning away from the rest of the group, Liz turned to face Lorne again. "So is their anything particular you want me to sing, or do I just choose something?"

"It doesn't matter, sing whatever takes your fancy."

Slowly, Liz opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_I didn't hear you leave, I wonder why am I still here.  
And I don't wanna move a thing. It might change my memory.  
Oh I am what I am. I'll do what I want. But I, can't hide.  
And I won't go, I won't sleep.  
I can't breathe, until your resting here with me.  
And I won't leave, I can't hide.  
I cannot be, until your resting here with me."_

"Ok. That was definitely weird. And also full of memories that I really didn't want to see." Lorne said, looking knowingly between Max and Liz.

"Weird? Why what was wrong?" Gunn asked curiously.

"Well as far as her life goes, nothing. Everything about her life growing up in Roswell was there for me to see. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He added looking around the group at Tess, Michael, Isabel and Max. "But at the same time, there was something blocking her memories, stopping me seeing something. That's never been something that's happened before. I can usually see everything about a person, even the things they don't remember. It's like there is a magical barrier I can't pass."

"So something has tampered with my memories?" Liz questioned.

"Looks like it pet" Spike stated softly. At the confirmation, Liz turned questioningly to Tess. Though nothing was asked, she understood immediately what Liz was thinking.

"Not me Liz. I've played with many people's minds, but never with yours. Why would I? I trust you." Hearing Tess admit this made Liz realise how stupid the thought had been. They may not have always gotten along, but they were growing closer all the time. There was no reason to think that Tess would tamper with her memories.

"Sorry. I new it was unlikely, but I couldn't help wondering. We haven't always been the best of friends."

"So who caused it then? And what did they want to block anyway??" Isabel added.

"That's what we intend to find out." Wesley informed them. "And to do that, I suspect that were going to have to break through the barrier."

"How are you going to do that?" Maria inquired, her interest in the group of people around her growing. Just who were they? It was obvious that they weren't normal people, but what exactly were they then? Lorne seemed to be a demon of some sorts, but the others all looked human. And what was with the weird names? Fred and Wesley she could handle, but the others all sounded strange. Mind you, strange had become part of her everyday life since she found out about the Czechoslovakians. She could handle this new part of her life, so she could handle this too. However, that didn't stop the worry about what was happening to her best friend.

"Well since it was formed magically, the only way to break down the barrier is to use stronger magic in return. The power of the new magic should be able to break the hold of the magic barrier and allow Liz access to her own memories." Fred explained.

"Just one problem there, that barrier is really strong. It's gonna take some powerful magic to break through it." Lorne informed everyone.

"Then we call in the big guns." Spike decided.

"You mean?" Angel questioned, speaking for the first time in a while. Spike simply nodded his head. "Makes sense to me." Angel replied. The silent conversation intrigued the Roswell group. Just who or what were they talking about? What magical power did they refer to as 'the big guns'? The next sentence puzzled them even more, as Gunn broke the silence.

"But how do we contact her? Does anyone know where she went after Sunnydale collapsed?"

"Last I heard, she was in Brazil somewhere. My guess is that Rupert would know though." Spike smirked. "Though getting him to listen might be a problem. Don't the entire gang now distrust us all?"

"No. They distrust me. I'm the one running Wolfram and Hart. They think that it's corrupted me. They're not gonna trust anyone working for it either. I guess that just leaves you Spike. Let's just hope he listens to you."

"Looks like it's time to tell them I'm alive again ain't it?"

_To be continued…_

Isn't that lovely review button looking inviting...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N:** Jojotheorange** – Here's your answer! And thanks to **starjoyce19**, **kaceekittykat**, **Catalytic Angel** and **Blame in on Love** for their comments on the last chapter.

Chapter Seven

"Dawn! Be careful you don't spend too much time outside. You don't want to get burnt do you?" Buffy Summers warned her little sister.

" Don't worry Buff. I was just coming inside anyway" Dawn replied, as she climbed out of the hammock and walked towards her. "I'm not about to miss one of Kennedy's fabulous meals!"

"Yeah. Who'd of known the feisty and self-confident Kennedy would be a domestic marvel!"

"Hey. I can hear you talking about me you know!" Kennedy shouted out from the kitchen.

"Something tells me they knew that." Willow added, as she entered the kitchen from the hall. "They're just acting like you can't hear them as a way of complimenting you without having to actually do it."

"Busted." Dawn replied, strolling in behind her. "We already feel like we've spent this entire week saying how thankful we are for you two inviting us to have a holiday with you here in Brazil."

"It's no trouble. We are glad for the company I mean……." Willows reply was cut off by the shrill ringing of the telephone. "Be right back." She added, as she walked into the hall and picked up the phone. "Willow and Kennedy's. Hello?"

"Willow. It's me." The tone of the three words made Willow's spine straighten immediately.

"Giles. What's wrong?"

"I just got a very weird phone call, and well theirs no easy way to explain this, but your needed in L.A."

"L.A.? Does this have something to do with Angel?"

"Well…Yes, I suppose, but not really. I mean, he's involved but he's not the reason you're needed."

"Oh. I thought you said we couldn't trust him anymore. That the Law firm he's running will have corrupted him. What makes you think we can trust that he needs our help?"

"Nothing. Strangely enough, it's not his word that I'm trusting. It's someone else's. Someone who I never thought I would say this about."

"Really?? Who?" Willow asked, growing more and more intrigued.

"This is going to sound crazy. But Willow, it wasn't Angel who called me. It was Spike."

"What? Sorry could you repeat that for me Giles, because I can't have heard you correctly. I thought you just said that Spike called. And that's not possible, coz he's dead." At the mention of Spike, Dawn, Buffy and Kennedy all turned to look at Willow. What was going on?

"You heard correctly Willow. It seems that about a month after the battle, Angel received a package containing the amulet. When he opened it, Spike's ghost escaped. He seems to have become tied to the amulet in some way. It wasn't until about a month ago that he became corporeal again, after receiving a mysterious package in the mail. From what he told me when he called, he's been helping out Angel and co. ever since."

"So he's alive!"

"Yes, Well No, not exactly. He's back to the same state as he was, an ensouled vampire."

"I can't believe that Andrew didn't tell us about this!"

"I talked to him about that. Apparently Spike told him he wanted to tell us all in his own time. But we are getting away from the point of this call. The point is, that something has come up that they feel they need your help with. I don't quite understand it all, but it was something about a magical barrier in someone's mind that they need you to break. Spike told me he'd explain it to you in more detail when you get there. The point is, your needed."

"Well if they need me then I'll go, but it's going to take some time to get there."

"Not a problem. Spike told me that if you agreed, Wolfram and Heart would send over their jet to pick you two up."

"Two?"

"You and Kennedy."

"Wait. Buffy and Dawn are here. I'm gonna have to tell them what's going on, and knowing them their gonna want to come too. Even if it is just to shout at Spike."

"Then by all means take them with you. I'm quite sure that no one will object to it. Now I had better go call Spike and tell him to send the jet to you in Brazil."

"Ok. But don't tell him about Buffy and Dawn. They may not want to come, but if they do then Buffy won't want Spike to be prepared for her arrival. He might just be able to avoid her if he knows she's there."

"Ok. I will talk to you soon. Goodbye for now."

"Bye Giles." Almost in a surreal daze, Willow replaced the phone on the cradle and walked into the kitchen to face three enquiring faces.

"Whats wrong Willow. And what was that about Spike?" Buffy asked nervously. Willow looked over at her best friend pityingly. She knew how much Spike's death had had an effect on her. She had only just realised how much she loved him when he had burned to death in the battle against the First evil. She was still mourning him, and she was unsure what effect finding out he was alive was going to have on her emotions.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it all, so I'm just going to say it. I'm needed in L.A. A plane will be here soon to pick both Kennedy and I up. Buffy, Spike's there. I know this is weird, but he's back."

"Back? How?" Dawn inquired, excitedly.

"It's a long story, that I'm not quite sure I understand. And I think that you deserve to hear it from him."

"Willow, just how big is this plane going to be?" Buffy asked, quietly.

"I don't know, probably fairly big, since it belongs to Wolfram and Hart."

"Good, Because it needs to be able to carry all of us. Dawn and I are coming with you."

"So I guess we're all going to L.A. then, huh? Kennedy stated, sombrely.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: I am very sorry this took so incredibly long to go up. Christmas and New Year took over my life, followed by my birthday last month, and suddenly it was February. However, to try and make up for it, here's two new chapters.

A/N: Also, youmay have noticed that this story has changed Category. I suddenly realised it should be here instead of in the purely Roswell section.

Chapter Eight

Note: Although this is not technically true to Angel – in my version everyone got to remember who Connor was – makes things so much easier.

Spike replaced the receiver of the phone in Angel's office and turned to face everyone who was sitting on the sofas. The look on his face told the Angel crew all that they needed to know. Willow and Kennedy were on their way. The next words out of his mouth were simply verification. "Send the jet, Red's on her way." At this, he sank slowly into Angel's chair, much to Angel's obvious annoyance. "But while we're waiting, can someone explain something to me? Vision girl said she was the child of Cordy and Connor. Now Cordy I remember from good old Sunnyhell but who's Connor?"

Silence filled the room, as everyone turned to look at Angel. As soon as the girl had mentioned him Angel knew Spike would need to be told, but he'd hoped he could delay it for as long as possible. "Connor is my son. Mine and Darla's." The admission had no affect on those from Roswell, as they had no idea how significant this was. Spike however, was shocked.

"What????? How???? When???" He asked, angry that no one had told him about this before. "Isn't Darla dust? And what about the whole 'no children' guarantee that comes with being a vampire?"

"About 3 years ago, Wolfram and Hart resurrected Darla as a human, then used Dru to turn her back into the vampire she was before. Needless to say, having a human version of my sire running about town sent me off into the deep end." The looks Angel passed to his team told Spike that this was an understatement. "I'm sure I don't need to bother you with the story of the birds and the bees, but some miracle got her pregnant. However, in childbirth she realised that her lifeless body was killing the child. She staked herself, and left me with a son. Connor."

"Wait, if he's only two years old then how did he end up as a teenager already?" Alex asked.

"That's a long story involving a parallel universe and an enemy of mine called Holst." Angel replied. The answer seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity, as they realised that this was something Angel didn't want' to talk about. Well, everyone other than Spike.

"So if you've got a son, where the hell is he?" This, Angel seemed unable to answer, so Wesley took over instead.

"Connor was unstable, a loose canon. He craved normality, so that's what we gave him. Part of the deal of taking over Wolfram and Hart was that Connor was to receive a new background, a new family. He was to become a normal kid, and have no memories of any of us. We however, would remember him."

"So he got a version of what those monks did to Lil' Bit? Well that makes sense I suppose." Spike replied.

"Lil' Bit?" Wesley questioned. "And who might that be?"

"Dawn. She's a little bit of Buffy, you get me?"

"As fascinating as all this information about people we don't know is, what does this have to do with Liz?" Maria demanded.

"Well if she's getting visions, and seeing herself as a child of Cordy and Connor, then she may have something to do with Jasmine." Fred informed them.

" Before you ask, Jasmine was a demon who used Cordelia as a host to be born in after she and Connor slept together. She was able to control people's minds, and part of the reason Connor was so instable." Gunn added.

"We killed her, but what happened with Cordelia sent her into a coma. She never recovered." Wesley solemnly informed them.

"Now Cordelia was our link to the Powers that Be, who control what happens on earth." Fred began after a long silence. " They gave her visions, which is probably what you are receiving now. You may be our next link to the Powers," she theorised. "However, it may be something different altogether, and that's why we need to find out what's behind that magical mental barrier that's been constructed in your memories."

"To do that, we called in the most powerful Wicca alive, if not the most powerful ever. Her name is Willow, and she's an old ally. You have no need to be scared of her, just let her no what she needs to." Spike concluded. " And don't get on her bad side. Your friends may not be normal, but I'd bet their nowhere near packing the same stones as Red." The end of his sentence was punctuated with the ringing of the telephone. Angel grabbed it before Spike could, then replaced it soon after.

"Speaking of her, the jet's about to arrive. She's here."

"Time to go face the music. Or more precisely, the magic." Spike joked, as he stood to follow Angel to the landing bay. " I get the feeling I'm gonna get hollered at for not phoning earlier."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

As the jet began it's decent onto the landing bay on the roof of Wolfram and Hart, Willow looked around her group of friends nervously. The shock of finding out that Spike was alive again, or more precisely – undead, was still affecting them all. Kennedy seemed to be rather subdued, Dawn as extremely exited and there were waves of anger rolling from Buffy. The inevitable confrontation between her and Spike was not going to be pretty. Willow only hoped that it would not cause too much of a distraction away from the reason he had called her in the first place - To help. She also got the feeling that Spike was going to holler at her for bringing her along. She looked out the window as the jet began to touch down onto the landing bay.

- Break -

Angel, Spike, Wesley, and Fred all stood behind the tinted glass window as they watched the jet land outside. The daylight prevented Angel and Spike from going to meet them off the jet, so Wesley and Fred were going to do they honours. Behind them stood Gunn, Liz and Max, while Lorne was keeping the rest of the Roswell crew entertained back in Angel's office with stories of his involvement with Angel. Somehow, Angel knew he was going to come off as one extremely weird vampire, as Lorne knew all of his embarrassing stories. What was more worrying however, was the arrival of Willow. She had known him for over 7 years, and had restored his soul twice. Of all the Scoobies, he was closer to her than any of the others. Hearing that she no longer trusted him had hurt almost as much as hearing that Buffy didn't. He only hoped that seeing his work at Wolfram and Hart would convince her otherwise. As the jet drew to a halt on the roof, Wesley and Fred went outside to meet Willow and Kennedy off the plane. Somehow, Angel knew this was going to be one really long day.

- Break -

As the plane stopped, Dawn quickly undid her seatbelt and went to stand beside Buffy. The journey had been extremely luxurious, but the anxious wait to see Spike once more had made her unable to really appreciate it. For all the difficulties they had had over the last year, Spike remained a close friend. She could always rely on him to understand her, more than she really understood herself. Losing him in the battle with the First had taken a long time to come to terms with, and finding out he was still alive had been like a release from prison. No matter what he had done in the past, what mattered now was the future. Her own origins as the Key had taught her that much. Now, knowing that he was inside the building made her impatient to get inside.

- Break -

She wasn't the only once feeling like this. Buffy felt this way too, though for different reasons. The anger coursing through her at the thought of how long she had been kept unaware of his return wasn't nearly as loud as the anger at him for what he had said to her before he had died. Knowing that he hadn't believed her when she had finally admitted her feelings for him made her want to scream. She had spent the last few months not only mourning his loss, but also mourning the loss of what could have been. Knowing he had returned and then deliberately stayed away from her, and left her feeling angry at herself for being so lacking in courage to face her feelings until it was too late, made her angrier than she had been in a very long while. She couldn't wait to see him again and give him a piece of her mind for the stunt he had pulled. As she undid her seatbelt, she looked towards the door of the plane impatiently, hoping it would open soon. This was going to be a very stressful day.

- Break -

Liz and Max stood behind the worried vampires as they waited for the Wicca to get off the plane. Liz had been through a lot today already, and was impatient for it all to be resolved. Once the girl was off the plane, she would be able to help her by breaking down the barrier in her head. The realisation that the answer to what was happening to her was at the mercy of a girl not much older than herself, was not a reassuring thought, but then again she was somehow certain she would help. Everything that Spike and Fred had told her about Willow indicated that she was reliable, and Angel's high praise only went further to insure her piece of mind. She stood in the comfort of Max's arms, and waited.

- Break -

As Fred opened the door to the jet, Wesley stood behind her anxiously. Every meeting he had with one of the Scoobies set him on edge, as it reminded him of the person he used to be. The stiff and unbending Watcher, who had miserably failed to control his Slayer. However, with Fred by his side as a comforting force he knew he would survive this, and there was more important things to concentrate on, such as the mysterious part of the mind of the girl who stood just inside. As the door opened, the face of Willow appeared, and Wesley was struck with just how much this girl had changed too. No longer was she the shy and geeky teenager, who spent most of her time on the computer finding information for her best friend. Now, she was the powerful and confident witch, who had tasted the dark side of magic. She was power, plain and simple. Yet inside, there was still the remnants of that girl in the way she acted and spoke.

"Fred! Hey!" She began, hugging the friend she had made instantly the first time they met. "How have you been?"

"I'm good." As the girls chattered infront of him, Wesley noticed the shape of more than one person behind her. It wasn't just Kennedy who had come along with Willow on this trip. Who else was here? One of them moved into the light, her arms folded infront of her, and he had his answer. Shock filled him as he realised the implications of her arrival.

"Hello Wesley. It's been a long time." Buffy began, walking towards the door.

_**To be continued... **_


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

As the shock wore off, Wesley's voice returned, and he was able to stutter out a welcome to the most infamous slayer there had ever been.

"Hello Buffy." He began. "This is a surprise. We didn't expect you to be coming."

"Of course you didn't. If it hadn't been for Dawn and I visiting Willow this week, I'm quite sure I would never have been involved."

"Lucky for us, isn't it? Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to come see Spike so easily. " The addition to the conversation made Wesley turn to see Dawn, and he was shocked at just how much the young girl had grown over the last 4 years.

" So that's why you're here." Fred began. "I was wondering just why you would be here too. After all, it's not like you had to come."

"If there's one thing I've learned about Buffy, it's that she's never one to do things unless she wants too." Kennedy added, jokingly. " Well, with the exception of fighting evil that is. Don't figure she had much choice there."

"My gosh, I'm being so rude. Wesley, Fred – this is Kennedy. Kennedy this is Fred and Wesley – they work for Angel."

"I prefer to think of it as working with Angel actually, though he is technically our boss." Wesley added, as he stepped forwards to shake Kennedy's hand.

"Don't I get an introduction?" Dawn asked. " I'm quite sure Buffy and I have never met Fred before."

"You wouldn't have." Fred added. "Angel only saved me from Pylea two years ago."

"Pylea?" Buffy questioned.

"It's an alternate universe, where people were slaves and Cordy was queen." Wesley answered, the last part causing a smile to cross his face. "We managed to rescue Fred, and she's been our resident scientist ever since. She heads up the labs here."

"It's an honour to meet you both finally, " Fred began, looking at Dawn and Buffy. "I've heard so much about both of you from Spike."

"And there's the reason we are here. Since it's daytime, I'm assuming they're waiting for us inside?" Dawn replied.

"Oh my. Spike doesn't know you're here, does he? Well this should be interesting." Wesley began, as he turned to walk off the plane. "Just follow me. And before I forget, welcome to Wolfram and Hart." 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike watched as Wesley walked off the jet and onto the ground. Behind him followed Kennedy, and Spike was glad to see that she seemed to be exactly the same as she had been when he had last seen her. The only difference now was that she seemed happier, and that he was glad to see. Anticipation rose as he waited for Willow to follow her. Over the last few years, despite the fact that he had never admit it, he had grown quite fond of the Wicca. She had a personality that made her instantly likeable, and she was the only Scoobie other than Tara that ever seemed to understand him. However, nothing had prepared him for the shock at who he saw. Following Kennedy down the stairs was Dawn, and she was closely followed by someone who looked remarkably like Buffy. Surely it was simply his imagination, after all, what would they be doing here? As the group of people who had climbed off the plane drew closer, Spike's disbelief at what was happening diminished. It wasn't really that hard to comprehend. If Buffy had heard that he was alive again, she would no doubt have made sure she was here as fast as possible in order to fight with him over his return. Or more precisely, that he hadn't told her he was back. Knowing that a confrontation was going to happen sooner or later, Spike stood up straight and waited, as he watched the group moved ever closer to the building.

- - - - - - - - -

Max watched transfixed as the red-haired girl and her friends walked towards them. His alien senses were tingling, as he could feel the power that radiated from her. This was one dangerous human being, and he had no doubt that she would be more than a match for the Royal Four combined. If this was who they referred to as ' the big guns', then he could see why. She was powerful, and she was on their side. Knowing this gave him a massive re-assurance that everything was going to be ok. Whatever happened, Liz was in safe hands. Despite this however, he instinctively tightened his grip on Liz's hand. She may be safe, but she still needed to know that he was here for her. They all were.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Wesley held open the door in front of her, nerves filled Buffy's stomach for the first time since she had left Brazil. What was he going to be like? Would he have changed, or would he still be the same old cocky Spike she knew? How would he react to her shock arrival? In spite of her nerves, she was still angry. As she walked through the door, her eyes searched the small room until they found who they were looking for. Spike. Pain fuelled rage overtook her, and her instincts took over. She ran across the room towards him, and as soon as she was close enough, she punched him in the nose. As he fell to the floor, she shouted at him, in a hope of making him understand why he deserved it.

"How could you not call?? Was the telephone too good for you suddenly? Didn't you think we would want to know that…" A small snigger from the vamp on the floor made her stop.

"Well hello to you too." Spike began. "Since you're obviously in the mood for a fight, why don't we go somewhere else and let Red get on with the reason I finally called in the first place? Angel can fill her in on everything she needs to know." Since she realised this was a sensible plan, she turned to ask Willow if this was alright with her. The look on her face was all Willow needed.

"Fine by me." With Willow's approval, Spike stood up and began to walk out of the room.

Follow me, I know the perfect place."

As Spike and Buffy left the room, Max turned to look at Angel, shocked at their behaviour and everyone's casual acceptance of it . "Are they always like that, or was that unusual?" However, Willow was the one to reply to the question.

"That was pretty much the norm. with those two – they're either worst enemies or well….." She stopped as she saw the look on Angel's face.

"Or they're inseparable" Dawn finished for her.

"I get that. They remind me of Michael and Maria. " Max added, looking towards to door.

"So, in the absence of Spike, you need to fill me in. Why am I here?" Willow questioned.

"You're here because of me." Liz replied, in almost a whisper. " Because I need your help."

The reply made Willow turn to face the young girl and boy before her, and at once she was hit with a magical feeling that they weren't exactly normal.

_**To be continued….**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, I've been having troubles with my ffnet account. But they all seem to be sorted out now, and as a reward for all the lovely reviews you're getting 4 chapters all at once.

  
Chapter Eleven

Buffy followed Spike through the corridors of Wolfram and Hart and into a small, padded room. She looked around curiously, wondering what this was doing inside the formal office building.

"It's our training room. All safely padded so you can play 'kick the Spike' without having to worry bout some accidental table leg staking me before your finished ranting."

"Good." With that simple word, Buffy stepped towards Spike and punched him, sending Spike sprawling onto the floor. "What took you so long. How could you let us think you were dead!"

"I still am dead. Vampire remember?" Spike shot out his foot, but Buffy jumped and avoided his blow. "Plus I for ages I wasn't even really here." Spike flipped himself back onto his feet.

"What do you mean?" Buffy queried as she sent a foot flying towards his head.

"I was a ghost, pet. Walking through walls and popping up behind people." Spike replied as he ducked. "Couldn't touch anything, spent my time finding ways to annoy Peaches. How was I supposed to phone you if I couldn't pick one up?"

"What? And no-one else around here could have held the phone for you?" Buffy bent backwards as Spike's fist flew towards her face.

"Too busy fighting evil and dealing with their own problems pet." Spike replied as Buffy kicked out her foot, sending him flying backwards.

"Well your solid now. What's your excuse for not phoning?"

"What, 'hello pet, guess what, I didn't burn up saving the world like you thought'. Not exactly an easy call to make. Figured I deserved being remembered as a hero for a while."

"What about what I deserved Spike?" Buffy questioned as she strode towards him. " In-case you hadn't noticed you weren't the only one who was fighting back in Sunnydale!"

"Sorry, too busy dying to notice!"

"But you didn't die did you, not really. You're back!"

"Not my choice pet. If it was left up to me I wouldn't be back." Somehow, the actual fighting had been forgotten as they began to shout at each other.

"What, you'd rather be dead!"

"Not like I have anything keeping me here!"

"What about the people who care about you?!"

"Right. And who's that exactly?!"

"God Spike do I need to spell it out! You think I tell people I love them for the fun of it? And it wasn't because you were dying it was because it was true! When you were dying Spike, the thought of never seeing you again, made me realise how much I care! God, I mourned for you Spike, and all the time you were just hanging around with Angel and…."

The end of her sentence was cut off as Spike captured her lips in the kiss he had been dying to give her since she had walked off the plane and back into his unlife. When he pulled back slowly, the look in Buffy's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry it took me so long to call, but I was scared of how you would react. I thought you'd go back to your usual denial of how you felt for me, and I couldn't bare to go through that again. I figured if you never knew I was alive, I would never have to find out. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Wow Spike, did you just say you were wrong? That has to be a first!"

"And it's not likely to happen again anytime soon, either." Spike replied as he pulled Buffy into his arms.

"I love you Spike. More than you'll ever know."

"Oh, I think I have a good idea pet. Coz I feel the same way."

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -

Outside the padded room, Michael stood with his arms around Maria. When Liz and Max had gone off to meet the jet, they had been told to make themselves at home. Michael and Maria had gone to 'explore', but had been drawn to the sounds of the raised voices. Now, as they heard Buffy and Spike's confessions of love, Maria turned to gaze up into his eyes.

"They remind me of us. The first time we kissed, because you were trying to calm me down." Michael smiled as the memory of that night came back to him.

"That's not really why I kissed you, calming you down was just an excuse. Truth is, you tempt me, and you weren't the only one on edge that night. I was nervous, and I acted on impulse. I wanted you, and despite how much I thought being involved was a mistake, my heart didn't really care." Michael pulled Maria closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you Maria."

"Ditto Spaceboy."


	12. Chapter 12

  
Chapter Twelve

Willow walked towards Liz and could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared of what was happening to her, and wary of what Willow was going to do. Willow didn't blame her, she wasn't exactly over-confident about herself either. But she had been called here to help, and help was what she would do. But before she started using magic, she needed to know what she was aiming to do. And for that she needed to gain this girl's trust.

"Hi. I'm Willow. The girl who just made a hasty exit with Spike is Buffy, my best friend and a Vampire Slayer. The girl leaving against the wall over there is Dawn, Buffy's sister, and that's Kennedy, who's also a Slayer. We are here to help in whatever way we can." The reassurance was not just made to Liz, but also to Max. All it had taken was a glance at his face to know that these two were in love, and that he would go to the ends of the earth if he thought it would help her. "Now, why don't we go settle down somewhere and talk through things. I refuse to hold a serious conversation in the middle of a hallway when I'm sure there are very comfy offices close by."

"Good idea. I know that my friends will be getting impatient for us to return." Max answered.

"Follow me. I'll take you all down to my office and we can decide what to do from there." Angel took the lead again as the large group of people left the small waiting area and headed downstairs to where the rest of the Roswell gang waited.

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't they be back by now, I mean how long does it take to get off a plane?" Alex worried as he paced up and down in Angel's office.

"Alex, If you don't stop pacing your going to wear a hole through the floor. I'm sure that everything's fine, otherwise I would know." Isabel answered soothingly to her boyfriend. "Now come sit down."

"Ok. Good idea. I mean, it's not like they're totally helpless. Max has all those cool powers he can use." Alex reasoned as he walked towards Isabel.

"Exactly. I'm sure they'll be back any minute." As soon as the words had left her mouth, Isabel saw them return through the glass panelled walls. "Infact, here they are now." She added, as the doors swung open and Angel walked through, closely followed by Max, Liz and a redheaded girl who they hadn't met before. Behind them came Fred, Wesley, Gunn, a teenager who must have been about their age and another woman. As everyone filed into the room, Alex, Kyle, Isabel and Tess stepped closer together as a protective instinct kicked in. They had no idea who all these newcomers were, and strangers could be dangerous. Then again, if Max and Liz trusted them, there was no reason for them not to.

"Ok. Lets see if I can get this right the first time around." Angel began. "Everyone already knows me, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Max and Liz so at least that makes it simpler." Turning to the redheaded girl, Angel filled her in on who they were. "The tall blond is Isabel, the short blond is Tess, he's Kyle and that's Alex. They're friends of Max and Liz. Wait…weren't there two more of you?? " As he phrased the question the door opened and Maria and Michael appeared, looking sheepish.

"Sorry. We lost track of time wandering about the building. This place is huge!" Maria explained as she pulled Michael by the hand across the room to beside Isabel and Alex. " So where were you?"

"Introductions." Angel explained, before adding "That's Michael and Maria. Also friends of Max and Liz."

"Ahhh. The ones you said Spike and Buffy reminded you of?" This came from the teenage girl at the back of the room.

"Who?? " Alex questioned, his head still spinning from having everyone suddenly fill the room.

"Buffy. She's here too, off talking to Spike, who you've already met. But we can worry about them later. There are too many people in this room as it is." Angel answered. "Right, now where was I? Ah, ok. The girl with long straight hair is Dawn, she's Buffy's sister, the girl with brown curly hair is Kennedy and this…" Angel stopped to turn towards the redhaired girl. "Is Willow. She's the one who's gonna try and help. Now, since everyone has been introduced to everyone else, can we get down to work?" Angel questioned.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice from the doorway asked annoyed. " Not everyone has been introduced." Angel turned at the sound of the familiar voice to find Buffy standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Spike came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. It looked like they had settled their differences.

"Now love, I'm sure he didn't forget but we were busy fighting all of three minutes ago, he's not used to our really quick arguments." Spike explained. "Plus I'm pretty sure I can do the honours. Everybody this is Buffy. Buffy this is everybody. Happy now pet?"

"Now why didn't I just think of that? It would have saved a whole load of time." Angel muttered to himself as he leaned back against his desk. Everyone soon followed suit and tried to find a place to sit, but there simply was not enough room.

"This isn't gonna work. There are far too many people in this room who don't need to be. Why don't we go get something to eat while Angel and the rest work?" Dawn suggested. The suggestion earned her a look of thanks from Willow, who had been thinking that having this many people watching her and expecting her to perform would bring on some major power stress.

"Great idea. Wanna come with Spike?" Buffy asked. "We can find somewhere that does buffalo wings."

"No need. We can just go down to the lounge and order in." Spike decided.

"Liz? Will you be OK if we leave chika?" Maria asked softly.

"I'll be fine. Max will be with me and if we need you we'll call." Liz replied. " Don't worry about me. I trust them."

"OK. Well come on then. Lets go get some food, I'm starving!" Kyle decided, as he walked towards Dawn and the door.

"Cya later." Isabel added. " We won't go very far."

As Isabel, Kyle, Alex, Tess, Michael and Maria followed Dawn , Kennedy, Buffy and Spike out of Angel's office, Willow sat down on the couch and looked across the room at Liz and Max. "So, why exactly am I here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
"You're here because I'm hoping you can help me." Liz answered. "I've been having flashes, almost like memories, of people and places I had no way of knowing. They led me here. To Angel. And I don't know why." As Liz explained this fearfully to Willow, Max tightened his grip around her waist. They had been so much together already, but somehow this was different. This time he had no way to help. His powers were useless. All he could do was hold her and hope.

"When she arrived, I had her sing for Lorne. He sensed that there was a part of her mind, which was blocked by some sort of magical barrier. Whatever's causing these memories is probably in there. And until we can get past that barrier, we're helpless." Angel explained. "So we needed someone with enough magical power to do this. And there isn't anyone more powerful than you."

"So you want me to try and break down a magic barrier inside someone's mind?" Willow asked, wanting confirmation of what she was being asked to do. "That's not an easy piece of magic."

"No it's not. But neither is restoring a soul of a vampire, or creating an entire army of slayers to fight back the evil. Believe me Willow, you can do this." Angel reasoned.

"I know I can. But to do it, I'm going to need some things. Crystals, some herbs, and things like that. Do you have a store cupboard somewhere?" Willow asked. " And a room where we can go, somewhere that's comfortable and silent. I'm going to need to form a mental connection with her, and that's going to take time and concentration."

"Don't worry Willow, this is Wolfram and Hart." Wesley replied. "And I'm the head of the Mystics Department. I have resources beyond my wildest dreams. Give me a list of the things you need and I should have them in no time."

"And as for peace and quiet, remember who's in charge around here. Angel is like the King of Quiet Contemplation." Lorne joked. "I'm sure we have somewhere that can suit your needs."

"You can use my apartment." Angel offered. "No-one ever goes up there other than me so you'll be completely alone."

"That sounds like a great idea." Willow replied, as she scribbled down a list and handed it to Wesley. "How exactly do I get to your apartment?" Angel turned and pointed across his office at the lift in the corner.

"Take the lift."

"Wow. You really have moved up in the world." Willow joked, impressed. She turned to Liz, who was still sitting on the sofa with Max. "Come on, we'll go up and get comfortable." Liz tightened her grip on Max's hand.

"Come with me?" She asked, as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. In fact," Max began, turning to Willow "I might be able to help with that connection you were talking about. You see, I'm not exactly powerless myself." And with that, Max moved his free hand over the sofa arm, changing the colour from black to red and then back again.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Fred asked, amazed by what she had witnessed.

"Simple molecular re-arrangement." Max replied. " And I can do a lot of other things too. Including form connections with whomever I'm touching. Perhaps I could act as a link between Willow and Liz, connecting to each of them at the same time."

"We can try." Willow replied. "Why don't we go up to Angel's apartment and test your theory out?" Max and Liz stood up and followed Willow across the room and into the lift. At the look of fear in Liz's eyes, Max pulled her close to him as the lift doors shut and they headed towards Angel's apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Spike and Buffy strolled into the strangely empty lounge, followed by Dawn, Kyle, Tess, Isabel, Alex, Maria, Michael and Kennedy. They all took seats around the large table, the conversation they had begun in the corridors continuing. It had begun with Maria innocently asking Dawn how they were connected to Angel, and soon the entire Roswell crew had learned that Buffy was a Slayer, exactly what that meant, and amusing stories of things that had happened to them over the years.

"And then Buffy was all 'Wrong sister. I'm the one that dates dead guys. And no offence but, they were hotties. I mean, I'm sure you had a great personality...'

"Dawn I think they've had enough stories of the 'a thousand and one ways Buffy nearly got herself killed' variety." Buffy butted in, eager to change the topic of conversation onto something a little less embarrassing.

"So, what's your story then?" Spike questioned as he looked around the room. "More precisely, what are you, coz I can smell that some of you aren't exactly human. Thing is, it doesn't smell like demon either."

Isabel turned and looked at Tess and Michael in a silent request to know if it was ok to tell them. As soon as both Tess and Michael nodded, she turned back to Spike and explained. "That's because we're not either. Well we are half human, but the other half is not of this earth. We're aliens. We arrived on the crash in Roswell back in 1947. We were in, well I guess you could call it incubation pods, and when we woke up we looked like normal 7 year old children. We only recently learned that we were created from the old leaders of our home planet, Antar, after they died when our planet was invaded. This is our second lives, in a way."

At this, Tess took over telling the story. "Max, Isabel and Michael were found and taken into foster care in Roswell, but I was raised by an alien who was sent down to protect us, called Nacedo. I only met up with the rest of them a few months ago. Now we all have our own unique powers, things that we are best at. Max is a healer, Isabel is good at dream walking, I can mind warp people into seeing something that isn't there and Michael…well he's good at blowing things up." Tess answered, glancing at Michael with a smile upon her face.

"So how did you find out about them?" Dawn asked. " Since I'm assuming that this isn't common knowledge."

"About a year ago, Liz was shot in her parent's café in Roswell, and Max saved her life. He then told her and she told me. After that, it was just one thing after the other. What with the FBI investigating us all, all the local sheriff too." Maria explained.

"Of course," Alex began, " I could tell my two best friends were keeping something from me and I really wasn't happy. Eventually, I gave Liz an ultimatum. Tell me or I would go to the local sheriff and tell him everything I knew. She told me, and at first I thought she was crazy. Then I saw what they could do with their powers and realised she was serious. Life got kind of crazy after that."

"After I arrived, things got even crazier. Then Max was captured by a member of the F.B.I. In getting him out, we revealed our secret to the local sheriff. We weren't sure what he was going to do, but then Kyle, his son, got caught in the crossfire." Tess added.

"So then Max healed me and I came into the secret group." Kyle finished off.

"Wow. Sounds like you've have interesting lives." Buffy exclaimed. "Mind you, no-one here has. I'm a slayer, Spike's a vampire and Dawn, well….."

"I was created by monks from a 'key' to a gateway that opened up portals into different hell dimensions. They did it to try and keep me from a hellgod called Glory who wanted to use me to get back to her own dimension. I've only really existed as a human for about 3 years, though the monks planted memories in everyone's minds so that they would think they knew me." Dawn carried on Buffy's sentence for her. "I think what Buffy was trying to say is that your secret is safe with us, because the only people we ever spend any time with are all 'not exactly human' too. And as for past lives, well you know about mine, Spike was originally a geeky Victorian guy called William before he was turned into a vampire and Buffy has died twice. We can relate."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your ability to cut straight to the chase Lil' Bit." Spike joked. "You always did just say whatever came to mind."

"Well with all the madness that we go through someone needs to be straightforward. What with Giles being British and bookish, Andrew trying to be cryptic and clever, Faith giving everyone nicknames and saying she's 'five by five' whatever that means, and Willow being well….herself, as even with all that wicca power she still has an amazing ability to babble uncontrollably."

After this, a silence fell over the room as thoughts turned to the events that were unfolding even now back at Angel's office.

"So…..what does everyone want to eat?" Spike asked, standing up from the table and walking towards the phone, where there was a large assortment of different take-out menus. "We could have Italian, Chinese, Mexican…………"

_**To be continued...**_

Look - Doesn't that little review button look so pretty!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The lift doors opened onto a large lounge filled with padded leather sofas and cushions. Willow looked around, assessing the room for its fitness to her purpose.

"Well it's comfortable. Sure beats the floor of a classroom over a hellmouth filled with ubervamps." She declared as she walked over to the wool rug on the floor and sunk down into a lotus position. "This will definitely do."

"So what do you want us to do?" Max asked as he and Liz stepped out of the lift.

"Well first, you need to come over here and relax. We need to wait until Wesley brings up the spell ingredients." Willow answered, as she patted the rug beside her. As Liz and Max sat down, Willow looked into Liz's eyes and saw the fear shining back at her. "While we wait, maybe it would be a good idea to get to know each other better. If you trust me, then you'll be more open and easier for me to connect to."

"What do you want to know?" Liz queried.

"Whatever you like. Tell me about you life in Roswell, or about the first time you met Max. Tell me about your family, your friends, whatever comes to mind."

"My life isn't really that interesting."

"Tell you what, I'll go first." Willow decided, realising that Liz was hesitant to tell her life story to a stranger she knew nothing about. " I was born and raised in a small town about an hour away from here called Sunnydale. My life was pretty normal until Buffy moved to town and became my friend. Then I learned that Sunnydale was actually the mouth of Hell, and Buffy was the Slayer, who had a destiny to protect the world from the demons. That was when I started learning magic. I used the power to help Buffy, although sometimes my experiments would go wrong. Over the years, I grew more and more powerful. Then, when Buffy died, I used magic to bring her back to life. I started relying on magic to solve all my problems, and I got addicted. It wasn't until I endangered my friends I realised just how far gone I was, and I quit cold turkey. Then my girlfriend, Tara, got shot and I lost control. I went to the local magic shop and drew all the power I could from the books, got into a fight with Buffy, then left to wreak vengeance on the guy who killed Tara. I then tried to end the world, but the love of my friends saved me once more. However, what I did left me with magic as part of me. I am linked to magic forever, one of the most powerful sources of magic that exists on earth. That's why they call me ' the big guns', because there are few with more power than me. If I can't do it, then it very likely can't be done. So when I say that I'm going to help you, trust me that I mean it." As Willow finished her tale, she looked back into Liz's eyes and saw respect shining back at her.

"I trust you. I've been through a lot in the last year and I understand you better than you might think. If anything, I've learned that powers can be useful." Liz added, looking up at Max to check if she had his approval. The love in his gaze was all she needed. " Without the powers Max possesses I wouldn't be alive today. A year ago I was shot whilst working in my parent's café. Max used his powers to heal me."

" About that, mind if I ask where you power comes from?"

"I'm an alien. It's a long story but the basics, is that I'm half human, half alien. Me, Isabel, Michael and Tess are all the same. We all have powers. And ever since I used mine to heal Liz, well life's been a bit crazy, but the upshot of it is that Liz, Maria, Alex, Kyle and Kyle's father are all now part of our secret. They have helped protect us from the F.B.I. and supported us through all the crazy events of our lives. We're a group, one for all and all for one. So when Liz she says she trusts you, that means that you have the trust of every single one of us."

"That means a lot to me." Willow replied honestly. At that she turned her head as the doors of the life opened and Wesley walked, his arms full of crystals and jars of herbs.

"Everything you asked for." He told Willow as he placed everything on the rug in front of her. "If you want one of us, all you need to do is holler, we've turned on the room microphones so we can hear you."

"Thanks Wesley. Once the work is done, we need to get together and have a talk. It's been far too long since I've had the time to talk to you without an apocalypse hanging over our heads. But for now, I need to concentrate on this spell."

"I understand. Talk to later." Wesley replied, as he walked back into the lift and pressed the 'downwards' button. As the life travelled back down to Angel's office, Willow sorted through the spell's ingredients and placed the crystals in a circle around them. She then placed a bowl in the middle of the room and added herbs to it. Pulling a lighter from her pocket, she began to slowly burn the herbs, releasing a sweet smelling gas into the air.

"So let's begin." Willow declared as she reached out her hands to Max and Liz.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

As Wesley returned from his apartments, Angel sank down into the chair in his office and reflected on the crazy happenings. Who would have thought that a group of normal looking teenagers from Roswell New Mexico would have such a major effect on his life? Suddenly the Scooby Gang knew about Spike, Spike and Buffy were back together, his office had been invaded by people he barely knew and now so much of his life seemed to rest in the memories of one girl. The flashes she was having brought up memories of Cordelia, Connor, Jasmine, Darla, Drusilla and everything that had happened to him over the last few years since he left Sunnydale. Back when Willow was still straight, Dawn didn't really exist, Spike was still evil and Wesley was an uptight Watcher. Back when Cordy was still alive, and Angel thought that his love for Buffy would never fade. Not to say that part of him didn't still love her, but somewhere along the line it became part of his past, and Cordelia became his future. Only they never really had a chance. And now she was dead, really dead, unlike so many other of his colleagues who were either undead or, in Buffy's case, revived twice. Looking across his desk he was met by the glances of his team, who had been by his side through everything. He wasn't sure how he would have survived without them. Fred's scientific know-how, Wesley's mystical knowledge and demonology, Lorne's insight into his cases and his life, and Gunn for both his strength and now his Legal Power. They were a well-oiled machine, who were closer to each other than anyone could ever imagine. Their worried glances told him all he needed to know. They wanted to know how he was going to react to Spike and Buffy's renewed relationship. To be honest, Angel didn't really care. If they were happy, then they should go for it. There wasn't enough time in the lives of heroes to hold back from what you wanted. After all that Buffy had done for the world, she deserved whatever made her happy. If that was Spike, then Angel would just have to learn to live with it. He had given up his right to have a say in Buffy's life when he walked away from her three years ago. Of course, this wasn't going to be something he offered up freely to anyone who asked, as he had a reputation for brooding that he needed to protect. No, he wasn't going to say a word. He was just going to sit here, in his comfy leather chair, and wait for Willow to uncover the secrets that lurked inside the young girl's mind.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Willow, Max and Liz sat silently in a circle, concentrating on forming a connection. Although Max and Liz had connected from the moment their hands had touched, connecting to Willow was more difficult. Max pushed aside the thought of Liz running through his head and concentrated on an image of Willow. Suddenly, a new image appeared, one Max had no way of knowing about.

_Willow stood in the centre of a shop, her hair and eyes black with veins showing through her skin. Anger and pure magic ran through her, and Max could feel the pain and need for revenge inside. This was not a side of Willow Max ever wanted to meet._

As Willow's mind filled with images of Max's life she knew that she had formed a connection to him. Now all she had to do was use that connection to link with Liz and she would be ready to begin the spell.

Max brought back his connection with Liz to place the two flashing images side by side. Slowly, he concentrated on trying to form a connection between the two screen shows going on inside his head. And then all he had to do was sit back and let Willow do her work. Just one more piece of effort and then he was through. Concentrate.

Max visualised the images merging, becoming one, and slowly they blurred together. It worked. Max took the two hands he was holding, placed them together, and relaxed back onto the cushions. His work was done.

Willow's flashes of Max were replaced by memories of Liz. Sitting in the Crashdown Café, Talking to Maria out on her balcony. It all looked like just an ordinary girl's life, yet there was something there, something that sent her magical senses tingling. Liz wasn't what she seemed.

Liz's mind filled with flashes of Willow's life. Max had done it, he'd formed the connection. Let's just hope, for everyone's sake, that it wouldn't have been a waste of time. It was time to start the spell.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Metis was the Titaness of the forth day and the planet Mercury. She presided over all wisdom and knowledge. She was seduced by Zeus and became pregnant with Athena. Zeus became concerned over prophecies that her second child would replace Zeus. To avoid this Zeus ate her. It is said that she is the source for Zeus wisdom and that she still advises Zeus from his belly. It may seem odd for Metis to have been pregnant with Athena but, never mentioned as her mother. This is because the classic Greeks believed that children were generated solely from the fathers sperm. The women was thought to be nothing more than a vessel for the fetus to grow in. Since Metis was killed well before Athena's birth her role doesn't count.

A/N 2: Please be gentle with my spell. I know it's probably not wicca accurate but I was just trying to create something that rhymed and made sense at the same time.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Willow concentrated on the connection formed with Liz and then leaned her head back towards the sky before beginning her spell.

_Goddess Metis hear my plea__  
__Of knowledge, wisdom, memory__  
__Let us see what's trapped within__  
__Parts that do remain hidden__  
__Bring her forth into the light__  
__Give the gift of fuller sight__  
_

As her chant finished Willow felt a wave of energy running through her body, down the link between their hands and into Liz. Willow knew that this was make or break time. Either the magical energy was going to break the barrier and allow Liz to remember what was trapped inside, or it was going to cause some major problems. She was used to dealing with major problems, but she would rather not. Minor, easily solved problems were much more Willow friendly. Over the years she had had her fill of the major magic, and it hadn't been healthy. There was a reason she was known as the big guns. She was powerful, but aimed in the wrong direction she could cause a lot of harm to her own side. Willow watched as the bright energy surrounded Liz and made her glow with an unearthly power. All she could do was watch, wait, and hope.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Liz listened as Willow performed the spell and knew that this was what she had come to L.A. for. This spell was going to change her life forever, one way or the other. As Willow finished the spell, Liz felt a jolt as energy poured into her from the link with Willow. She felt it enclose her in a warm blanket of light and knew that this was going to work. Inside her head, Liz felt a rush of energy race through her veins towards that invisible barrier that was holding back the memories so important to her past, present and future. She felt the barrier break and the magic energy subside. Liz searched her mind for a change, and suddenly a rush of memories came back to her. Why she was here, her true life story. All at once, everything made sense. And nothing made sense at all.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Liz Parker. No scratch that, Liz Chase. Her mother wasn't Nancy but Cordelia, her father not Jeff but Connor. Yet at the same time, in so many other ways, they were. She may be biologically Cordelia and Connor's, but in her heart she was still Liz Parker, Jeff and Nancy's little girl.

Except she never really was a little girl, was she? Born only a few months before, Liz should technically still be a baby. Her twin sister Jasmine had been born full-grown but Liz was human, through and through. So why had she too been born full-grown?

Cordelia and Connor's mixed up bloodlines had created not two half-demons but one human and one demon. The demon became Jasmine, the human Liz.

So how had she ended up in Roswell, New Mexico? How had she become Liz Parker? The answer in many ways was simple, yet in others so unbelievably complex. Simply put, Jasmine had put her there. Liz was a blood relative who would not, like Connor had done, ignore her true demonic face. And the masses would not be so easily convinced to turn against her sister. Even if they did, Jasmine was unsure what effect this could have had upon her own life. So she had ridden herself of Liz. Ironically, Wolfram and Hart had later used the same spell to give Connor a normal life. Until a few months ago, Liz Parker had never existed.

And when they killed Jasmine, in Roswell New Mexico Liz Parker was shot. If not for Max, she too would be dead. Her shooting no accident, instead a cosmic link between her and her sister.

There had been a reason that the memories had been hidden. And Liz wasn't sure if she'd prefer it had she never known. Life was difficult enough trying to keep one dangerous secret, she wasn't sure how to handle keeping two. But she couldn't go back now. Just as there was reason for hiding them, the Powers That Be had a reason for giving her the flashes to bring her here.

With Cordelia dead, the Powers needed a new link to Angel. And the ability to cope with visions was something in your blood. As Cordelia's only living child, Liz had inherited her visions. Liz her own Destiny now. And she wasn't sure she liked this one any more than she had liked Max's.

Max. The memories of her childhood, of watching Max across the playground and secretly wishing he would talk to her, filled her head. None of that was real. Simply memories placed inside her head by a spell. Every memory she had from before a few months ago was fake. Maria, Alex, Kyle. Her family and friends.

How did you deal with something like this? Something so earth shatteringly important to your entire life? Was she simply expected to nod her head and accept all of this? But what good would throwing a temper tantrum do? It wouldn't change the facts behind her existence. Liz Parker wasn't real.

And what about her memories of the last few months? Were her feelings for Max real, or simply some side-affect of the spell used to create Liz Parker? Teenage feelings for the average teenager. It was possible, and yet another thing Liz didn't know how to handle. In a few seconds, Liz Parker's life had gone from weird to impossible. She could cope with aliens, but she couldn't cope with reality.

Liz opened her eyes to see the worry in Max's. She couldn't cope with him right now. Not when she wasn't even sure what this all meant. She couldn't explain something she didn't understand. She needed to be alone.

Liz stood up quickly, and ran towards the emergency exit stairs from Angel's apartment. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care. She just needed space. Liz pushed open the door and started running down the stairs. Right now, she wanted to be anywhere but here.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Willow and Max stared at the doorway through which Liz had just run through. Her reaction scared then both for different reasons. Willow worried that the spell has gone wrong, or had an unseen effect on Liz. Magic was complicated and the powers were not things to be messed with lightly. Max worried about what the spell had revealed. Liz had gone through so much in the last few months since she was shot. Keeping his secret had taken a lot out of Liz, and Max wasn't sure she had enough strength left to deal with this. The look in her eyes just before she ran away had told Max that she was suffering, and he couldn't bear knowing that she was in pain and this time he was powerless to help. This wasn't something he could use his powers to heal, inner demons were beyond his control and all he could do was hold her while she fought them off alone. First things first though, he needed to find her.

"Willow, we need to find her. She shouldn't be left alone to deal with whatever this is." Willow looked at Max as he stood up from the floor and tore his gaze away from the door. Willow took one look at his serious expression and realised just how much Liz meant to him. He would go to the ends of the earth if he thought it would take away the pain Liz was going through.

"That's not gonna be easy in a building this big. We're gonna need help." Willow reasoned as she stood up beside him, her mind contemplating what was going to have to be done.

"We can't afford to waste time telling the others, that will give her more time to get further away from us. But then again the more of us there are searching the faster we are likely to find her." Max looked over at Willow in despair. This was going to be a difficult choice to make.

"Telling them doesn't need to take any time at all. I'll send out a mental message to Buffy. It's a magic skill I developed in order to help co-ordinate a fight. " Willow closed her eyes and concentrated on a mental image of Buffy. She could feel the magic using the close bond of her long friendship with Buffy to connect to her.

_"Buffy, can you hear me?"_

- - - - - - - - - -

Buffy sat on Spike's lap, eating pizza and discussing movies and music with the rest of those in the lounge, when she heard Willow's voice inside her head. She sat up straighter and sent out her own message back.

_"Loud and clear Willow. What's wrong? Did the spell go all cablooie?"__  
_

_  
__"No. The spell worked perfectly. But Liz ran out of the room down the emergency exit stairs. She's pretty upset and we need to find her. Tell the others and help search."__  
_

_  
__"Right away hun. And Willow, don't worry. We'll find her."_

As Buffy ended the connection to Willow, Spike looked at the sudden change in Buffy's posture and immediately knew that something was wrong. She was in battle mode.

"What's wrong pet?" He asked quietly.

"Willow called. We're needed." She replied quietly, before standing up. As soon as she did this, Dawn and Kennedy stopped talking and turned to face her. They had fought by her side long enough to develop a six sense for when Buffy became the Slayer.

"What's up?" Dawn asked. Her question silenced the rest of those in the room as they all turned to face Buffy.

"We're needed. I just got a message from Willow. The spell worked, but whatever it revealed to Liz upset her. She ran down the stairs out of Angel's apartment." Buffy looked around at each member of the group from Roswell as they stood up, obviously ready to do whatever it took to help their friend. They reminded her of the Scooby gang, back when life was so much simpler and the toll of demon fighting hadn't changed them all so much. "We need to find her. This building is huge and she could be anywhere, so I suggest we spread out. And guys, don't worry too much, ok? Whatever she's going through, we can help her to deal with it. She'll get through, but first things first, we need to get her back."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone who's continued to read this story and review! It means alot that you like it!! Sorry this has taken so long - RL has been extra busy! But with exams etc over I can now relax and get back to this. I present to you the finished piece - the last four chapters of this story. In a few days I'll begin posting the sequel - When Good Does Something.  
**

Chapter Twenty

The group spread out around Wolfram and Hart to look for Liz. The searched all the offices of the millions of staff members working at Wolfram and Hart, the toilets and the conference rooms.

It was Dawn who found her.

She was sitting curled up against a wall in Fred's lab. Sitting on the steps to Fred's office, Dawn looked across the room uncertain of what to do. She hadn't really expected to find Liz, she'd only come in because she thought there might be somewhere comfortable to sit and stay out of everyone's way. The building was so huge that Dawn thought the search was pointless. It was like looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack. But now that she had found her, what exactly was she to do now?

"Just leave me alone," Liz sobbed, her head buried in her arms.

"Can't do that, sorry. Kinda been sent on a mission here. Everyone's looking for you."

"Well consider me found. Now go away."

"Look, I may be stepping out of line here, but whatever's wrong, we can help you. But we're helpless unless you tell us what's wrong."

"How can you help! What would you know about find out that your entire life is a lie!!"

"Quite a bit actually. You'd be surprised." That got a reaction, as Liz lifted her head out of he arms to look at her with tear filled eyes.

"What?"

"See, I'm not the average teenager. Infact, I'm not technically even a teenager, I'm either about two and a half or millions of years old, depending on how you look at it. Two and a half years ago, monks created me out of a great mystical energy called the Key and sent to me to Buffy so she could protect me from an evil hell-god called Glory. They planted all these fake memories in everybody's heads, including mine, so that we thought I was Buffy's little sister."

"That must have been hard to find out."

"It was. I was already a messed up teenager, and I went rather crazy for a while. But something Buffy told me made me realise what mattered. 'It doesn't matter where you came from, or how you got here. You _are _my sister.' I'm not saying it's easy, but what matters is that you're not alone. You have friends and family who care about you, and no matter what or who you are they always will."

"I'm Cordelia's daughter. She had more than one child with Connor. Jasmine, my twin sister, put me in Roswell to get me out of the way. She used a spell to create Liz Parker. Every memory I have from past about 6 months ago is fake."

"How Liz Parker was created doesn't matter, not really. What matters is Liz Parker. She has friends, family and a boyfriend who would do anything for her. Concentrate on that, because the future matters a lot more than the past."

"What about Angel? He's my family too. There's obviously a reason that I was given back these memories. I can't just ignore that."

"Why can't you have the best of both worlds? Getting to know Angel doesn't mean your betraying your family, it means your expanding it."

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"A millennium of existence and a complicated life."

"I've really worried everyone, haven't I?"

"Hey, everyone gets a turn to be the one that they worry over. It made a nice change that it wasn't me this time."

"I suppose we should go let them know what's going on."

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you the way back to Angel's office. This place is like the Labyrinth. I'm just hoping we don't run into any Minotaurs."

Taking Liz's hand, Dawn pulled her up off the floor and together, they walked out of Fred's lab.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Liz and Dawn walked into Angel's office to find only Angel there. He was pacing around the room talking into his phone.

"No no-one's found her yet. She could be anywhere in this massive building. I mean, if you don't want to be found your not going to…….." Angel cut off his conversation when he turned to see Liz and Dawn in the doorway. " Cancel that. She's here. Call everyone else and get them back here too. See you soon Wesley."

Angel closed over his phone and put his hands into the pockets of his jacket, obviously unsure as to what to do next. Dawn looked at him with amusement. He could deal with gypsy curses, prophesies, slayers and demons, but faced with an upset teenager and he was hopeless.

"Why don't we sit down. It's gonna take a bit until everyone gets back here, and it'll be easier to wait so you only have to explain this once."

"Good idea." Liz replied quietly, crossing the room and sinking into the couches.

- - - - - - - - - -

When everyone had finally made his or her way back to Angel's office, Liz looked around the assembled group and realised that what Dawn had told her was true. With her friends around her, she could get through this. They had all learned to cope so well with everything life had thrown at them so far. They could cope with this too as long as they stayed together. They were a group, a team, and running away from them when she needed them most wasn't the greatest idea. They weren't going to think less of her somehow because of where she came from. How could they, when half of them didn't come from the simplest of places themselves?

"There's no easy way to explain all this. It's all so complicated."

"Just start from the beginning and we'll work out what it means once your finished." Wesley soothed.

"I guess it all starts not in Roswell but here, in L.A." Liz turned her head to face Angel. "When Cordelia had Jasmine, it wasn't the only baby she was carrying. I guess you could say we were twins, but it's more like we're the two sides of the same coin. Jasmine was the demon and I was the human. That's why I'm already fully-grown.

Because Jasmine was, and therefore so am I. But Jasmine knew that I would see her real face, and she couldn't risk that I would be hurt. We had no idea what the link between us would mean. So she figured it would be safer to get me out of the way. Somewhere I could be safe." At that, she turned her head towards Maria, who was sitting beside her on the couch as support. "She chose Roswell."

"Ok. So that explains why you have memories of us. What it doesn't explain is why you didn't remember them until recently, or how Liz Parker's memories came into existence." Gunn reasoned.

"I would have thought the answer to that was simple. Jasmine used the same spell to create Liz Parker that you used to give Connor his new life." Liz turned now to face Max. "And this is where my story changes to Roswell. I became Liz Parker, the everyday teenage girl. And then I was shot in my parent's café and suddenly I wasn't normal anymore. A random accident, except it wasn't quite so random." Liz's eyes turned to Wesley. "Jasmine was right to worry about the link between us. When you killed Jasmine, the link between us meant you would have killed me too." Her eyes shifted back to Max. "If it wasn't for Max, I'd be dead."

"Wow chica. And there was me thinking that I was the wackier one out of the two of us! But what does this all mean, I mean, why are your memories coming back to you now?"

"Well Jasmine's powers were linked to me through Cordelia, so even with Jasmine dead the spell still held. It wasn't until Cordelia died that my memories started coming back. And I think it might be more than that. Cordelia was more than just a friend, she was your link to the Powers that Be. With her gone, the Powers need a new link. And I'm Cordelia's daughter. That makes me next in line for the title. I'm Vision Girl."

"Wow. I guess they really did a number on you, huh?" Buffy stated. "I mean, a lot's happened to me over the years, but it's always been in little bits. I can't imagine having to deal with everything your dealing with all at once. The existence of vampires, demons, slayers, your origins _and _visions too! Right now I'd probably be looking for something or someone to beat up!"

"That's what makes you the slayer pet." Spike joked. "When your pissed, confused or generally just cranky – you go kill something."

"Liz?" Tess knelt down in front of her. "You may not want to hear this from me now but I kinda understand what you're going through. And I think that I have some advice of yours that you need reminded of. When I was still on that crazy destiny kick, even though you'd all decided it was a stupid idea long before me, you said that 'no-ones destiny is written in stone. Everyone has choices, and the decisions you make effect your fate. You make your own destiny.' So now it's your turn, and it's completely up to you what you want to do about this."

"Thanks Tess. I talked to Dawn earlier and she made me realise that too, but it's good to know that you're all behind me on this."

"Of course we're behind you!" Alex replied. "We always will be Liz, you know that!"

"Look maybe we should go somewhere. Just the eight of us, you know?" Michael suggested. "Somewhere we can talk this over with Liz. Decide on what she wants to do next."

"That might be a good idea." Gunn piped up. " You can use my office if you want."

"Thanks." Max replied. " Just give us directions and we'll make our own way. Give you lot a chance to think this through too."

"Ok it's simple you go across the hall, up the stairs, turn left…….."

**_Only two chapters left to go... _**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter-Twenty-two

When they finally made their way through Wolfam and Hart to Gunn's office, Max, Liz, Alex, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Kyle and Tess found seats around the large table in the centre of the room.

"So what now Liz?" Maria asked her quietly. "I know finding out that your not exactly normal has been hard for you, and I'm not pushing you to make a decision about everything just now. I'm only talking about what you want to do right now. Do you want to stay here in L.A. with Angel and explore this more, or do you want to go home to Roswell?"

"That's just it? Is Roswell even my home anymore? Are you even my friends, or are you the friends of Liz Parker my alter-ego?"

"Of course Roswell is your home." Michael answered, shocking everyone. "Look this may sound weird coming from me, but home isn't to do with where you come from. It's all about where you are now, who you are and what you want. It took a long time for me to get this, but I think I finally do. I mean, Max, Isabel, Tess and I, we didn't come from Roswell either. But it's where our home is. And at the same time we're not ignoring our pasts completely, just taking the bits we like and ignoring anything else that's not significant to who we are now. It doesn't matter how Liz Parker came to live in Roswell, what matters, is that she did. You belong there Liz. It's your home."

"Wow. I think that was the most I have ever heard Michael say at the one time." Alex joked. "But I've got to agree with him. Roswell is your home Liz. And you are Liz, no matter where you came from you're still Liz to me. One of my best friends, and don't you ever forget it."

"Thanks guys. I know I'm being stupid but it's all just so confusing. But your right, Roswell is home, and I'm still Liz inside, no matter where I came from."

"You're not being stupid. You have every right to be confused." Isabel answered. "Now all you need to think about is what you want to do about Angel and all this new information."

"I'm not going to turn my back on Angel, on anyone here. They're my family too, and just because I choose to be Liz Parker doesn't mean they can't still be part of that. And if my vision's are sent from The Powers that Be then there's a reason that I'm here, why I remember all of this now."

"So what do you want to do?" Max questioned.

"I want to go home." Liz replied. "If I get a vision then I'll call Angel, and I'm going to keep in touch with Willow too. I get the feeling she's the kind of person we could use on our side if we really need help. But right now, I want to go home. I want to return to the normality of Liz Parker, if my life right now could ever be described as normal."

"Then all that remains is to tell them what we've decided." Kyle inputted.

"That means we have to go all the way back down there doesn't it?" Tess replied. "My feet are going to hate me!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Upon their return to Angel's office, they found only Angel, Willow, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Buffy in the office.

"Where's everyone else?" Kyle inquired. " You know, Spike, Dawn, Kennedy and um…what was his name again…Lorne!"

"Well Spike went with Dawn and Kennedy to get his stuff coz he's coming back with us and Lorne had to deal with some phone-calls or something." Buffy explained.

"That's ok. We don't really need them all to be here anyway." Liz replied, then turned to face Angel. "I came to a decision about what I want to do. Look, I may be Cordelia's child but I'm still Liz Parker on the inside. Now that doesn't mean I'm going to shut you out, because I want you to be part of my life. I got your phone number from Harmony and I'll keep in touch, especially if I have any more visions." She then turned to face Willow and Buffy. " And I want to keep in touch with you too. You've helped me a lot and I'll always be grateful, plus you all seem like people I could really become good friends with." She looked over her shoulder at Fred, who was sitting quietly watching her. "I've seen your laboratory. It's really impressive. I may call on you some day to help me out with some tests I've been meaning to do." She finished with a glance at Max. "But right now, I want to go home to Roswell."

"We wouldn't ask you of anything more. I want to be part of your life too, and you can call me anytime you want, especially if you ever need help with anything." Angel replied.

"And here's my number, and Buffy's too, so if you ever want to talk about anything you know we're just one phone call away." Willow added, handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

"So all we need to do now is see about getting everyone back home." Wesley began.

"Well we have our cars waiting for us outside" Max responded. " All we need to do is say goodbye."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter-Twenty-three

Just as Max finished his sentence, Spike walked back into the room closely followed by Dawn and Kennedy, who all had boxes full of Spike's stuff in their arms.

"We'd better be going too. It's a long flight back to Brazil, and I'd prefer to arrive there when it's dark." Spike began.

"Wow Spike, how did you manage to get so much junk so quickly?" Buffy exclaimed.

"You know me pet. So, are you ready to go?"

"I guess." Buffy stood up to face the rest of the people in the room. "Willow?"

"Go on and get all of Spike's things onto the jet. I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok." Buffy turned to face Fred and Gunn. "It was nice to meet you both. I'm sure we'll get to know each other a lot better now I'm not stuck in Sunnydale." She then turned to face Wesley. "It's been good to see you again Wesley. Nice to see that you've lost the strict Watcher routine." Sombre, she turned to face Angel. "Angel. Remember how I told you I was cookie dough? Well I think I'm finally cookies." At this, she glanced over her shoulder towards Spike before turning back to Angel. "It's been good to see you. And if you ever need a break then don't hesitate to call me. I know that I told Andrew not to trust you, but now I've been here myself I realise that I was wrong. The years have changed us, but in so many ways you're still the old Angel that I knew so many years ago back in Sunnydale. And I'm always going to care about you Angel, I just don't care about you the same way I used to. I just hope that you can be happy for me."

Angel sighed. He knew what Buffy was talking about, and though it was difficult to accept, he knew he had to move on. In some ways he already had. "Thank you. It's good to know that I can call on you if I need to. I've never wanted to fight with you. I can't say it isn't hard for me seeing you with Spike, but I'll get past it."

At that, Buffy threw her arms around him in a friendly hug, producing a growl from Spike. "Oh calm down Spike, it's just a hug." Dawn piped up. "You going to growl every time Buffy hugs Xander too? Wait that was a bad analogy, coz you hate Xander. You're more likely to just rip his arms off or something."

"No he's not, because he knows better than to try." Buffy answered. "Not that Xander could stop him, but he knows I would." She then turned to face Liz, who was standing with Max's arm around her waist. "You look after yourself, ok? And if you need help, just call me, and the Scooby gang will do whatever it can. That goes for all of you," she added, glancing at the others from Roswell. She then turned to face Spike. "Ok. Let's get out of here." With that, Buffy picked up one of the boxes of Spike's stuff, turned and walked out of the room with Dawn, Spike and Kennedy following.

As Buffy walked out of the office, Michael stood up and looked towards Max. "We need to get going too."

"Why don't the rest of you head down to the cars and get organised, me and Liz will be down soon." Max replied.

Michael looked around at the rest and came to an agreement with them without saying a word. " Ok."

As they headed towards the door, Isabel turned to face all those still in the room. " It was nice to meet you all. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." She then turned back around and followed Michael, Maria, Tess, Kyle and Alex out of the door and down to their cars.

As they filled out of the room, Willow turned to face all those who still remained. " So I guess this is goodbye for now." She walked across the room and hugged Fred goodbye before turning to face Gunn and Wesley. "Look after each other guys." Looking towards Angel, Willow suddenly stopped as she remembered something. "Oh yeah."

She took out a piece of paper, scribbled a number on it and handed it to Angel. "That's Faith's new number. She's living in Cleveland with her boyfriend Robin Wood, helping to fight evil and training the new slayers. I'm sure she'd like to hear from you." Willow then turned to face Liz and Max. "If you need me, I'm just a phone call away." She hugged Liz and then began to walk out of Angel's office too.

"Wait, Willow, Faith has a boyfriend?" Angel questioned, a shocked look on his face. Willow laughed in response.

"Yeah. He's the son of a slayer and the ex-principal of Sunnydale High. He helped us in the fight against the First. It's a long story. Phone her, I'm sure she'll be happy to explain it all to you herself."

"I think I will. Thank you Willow, for everything."

"You know me, always happy to help." With that, Willow disappeared round the corner and walked through the doors leading to the awaiting jet.

Now, other than those who worked for Wolfram and Hart, only Liz and Max remained. Max let his arm fall from around Liz's waist as she walked across the room to say goodbye to Angel.

"I'd better be going, because my friends are waiting for me, but I'll call when we get back to Roswell to let you know that I'm safe. I'll be in touch Angel." Liz finished as she hugged him and then retreated back towards Max. "Thanks to all of you, for helping me through this." She added as she waved and walked out of the door with Max.

The office finally empty, Angel and his friends relaxed back into their seats as they contemplated everything that had happened.

And outside, as Willow walked onto the jet plane and Liz and Max jumped into the awaiting jeep, everyone's minds were thinking about exactly the same things. One thing was for sure; no-one who had been involved with everything that had happened would ever be exactly the same again. The awakening of Liz's memories had awakened an entire new way of life for her and all those around her.

The End

_**(Well….there's the sequel….)**_

_** Thanks to everyone for sticking with this!! It's my first major piece of work, and without everyone's support it would never have been completed! Pretty please let me know what you think - Comments/Con-crit welcome!  
**_


End file.
